Worthy Friends
by A Rose By Any Other Name
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the diary of Lily's and James's friends in Worthy Adversaries, and is a bit of a spoiler, so don't read this unless you're up to the first detention in my other story!
1. Mia

A/N:

I actually own pretty much of this, at least, the names of Lily's friends. I don't own any references to Hogwarts, its professors, Lily, James, or James's friends. But otherwise, it's all mine!!! I thought, when writing Worthy Adversaries, that Lily's friends needed developing, so here we go. They've each decided to start a diary, around about chapter five of Worthy Adversaries. Each chapter will be devoted to a friend, starting with Lily's and going onto James's. I don't know how I'm going to work the timings, but I'll do it. Anyway, I'll let you read it. This chapter's on Lily's best friend. Please R/R! 

**~Stef**

  
~*~*~

  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lily gave me the idea to write a diary, when I saw her writing in her own this summer.  It's a good idea, and I'm sure it will help me get things out.  I don't think I can just rush into writing out my thoughts and feelings without a background, though, so that's what you'll be getting. So who am I?  
  
Well, my name is Mia Hedgerswitch. I don't know where it originated, since both of my parents are muggles. I don't have any relatives that are magical, so when I got my letter through the post, I thought it was a joke. To cut a long story short, I continued thinking it was a joke until a man appeared at our doorstep and proceeded to convince me that magic was real. And then I couldn't wait!  
  
My looks I am not going to bother much with, because there isn't any point. Inside beauty is what counts, and I hope I have that. I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in two weeks. I wear glasses, because my parents don't want me magically messing with my eyes. They say I can do whatever once I get my Hogwarts certificate, but until then, I am their daughter. I know they mean well, so I don't complain much.  
  
Academically, I do okay. I'm in the top half of all my classes, which isn't bad. I often study in my spare time, which is how I manage to keep up my top grades. I'm not, like Lily, able to pass exams easily without studying, but that's the way I'm made. So deal with it. I think I'm going crazy, telling a diary, or in effect myself to deal with myself. Why am I even writing this, anyway? I don't know. I think I started a craze, though. Kate, Trinity and Lisa all seemed very interested in what I'm doing. They'll start diaries, but how long they'll keep them up, I don't know. I don't even know whether I'll keep my diary going. I admit it is quite relaxing. I don't know. One thing I will do is hide this. If I write anything important in here, I don't want blackmail material just lying around!  
  
One of Kate's boyfriends coming in here and finding it! Kate's nice, but she's gorgeous and she knows it. She has had about the same number of boyfriends as Sirius has had girlfriends, which is a lot. I don't have boyfriends. I've never dated. Why? I just don't think that it's necessary. Unless I feel really strongly for someone, why should I go through the pain of the inevitable break-up? And we will break up if I'm not head over heels in love with some guy. So I'll wait for Mister Right, thankyou very much. And now I'll go on to talk about something else, talking about my own lack of boyfriends gets boring.  
  
Lily's my best friend. I've known her since the Hogwarts Express, but we didn't become close until second year. I'm not quite sure why, it just happened. As I said before, Lily could get great marks without even studying. But she studies enough to get top marks of the year, except maybe James. He studies less than Lily, but he gets marks just as high as hers. That's probably why they disliked each other for so long, their friendly competition got a little too competitive. Lily's parents died a while ago, and since then she's been staying at my house in the holidays. I'm glad that she's staying with me, although I can't imagine what she must feel like without parents. That's another similarity she has with James, he doesn't have parents, either. They died, too.  
  
How do I know so much about James? It's because of Remus. We're close friends, but it's purely platonic.  But he's close to James, so naturally I hear a lot about him. Remus is nice. I would say more, but it's late, my hand is getting tired, and I've already written pages in this! I'll lock this now with a charm, find out a good place to hide it, and then go to sleep. Tomorrow's Sunday, and Lily will be here when I wake up. I hope she and James don't decide they hate each other over their detentions! It would not be fair if they had a fight again. I'm going now. Until I write again,  
  
Mia


	2. Trinity

**A/N:**

**I don't own much… pity. I could make sooo much money if I did!!! Thank-you sooo much all you guys who reviewed my last chapter! Yes, this is while the detention in going on. Each diary entry is going to be one day after the last person's. I hope you like it! **

**~Stef**

This is my diary. Yep, mine. So keep your grubby hands off it! This is such a cool idea, writing all your thoughts in a book! In five years time, I can look back and see what I was thinking today. 

Okay, so it was originally Mia's idea, but hey, I'm writing it! Today's Sunday, and Lily isn't back yet. I know why, though. Dumbledore told us. She never came back from her detention with James. Dumbledore said that she was supposed to come back today, but the snow 'posed a problem.' Yep, he actually admitted that Lily and James are out somewhere, in seven feet of snow! Cool, huh? Well, they probably don't think so, but it is!

I can't believe that Lily likes James now. It's just so… unbelievable! I can't believe it! I mean, they've hated each other for the last six years, and they suddenly make up! I wonder where they are, and what they're doing. I'm kinda worried, but James's friends aren't. Sirius told me that James can take care of himself. I believe him. Sirius is pretty trust-worthy for someone so immature. Actually, he isn't really immature, just fun-loving. A bit like me, really. 

I have a problem. You see, I originally decided to go out with Sirius so I could dump him. It sounds weird, huh? Well, that's it. You see, Sirius is a Player with a capital P. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, by dumping him. Only, I've got a problem. I think I'm in love with him. I know why so many girls are devastated when he breaks up with them. He's so nice, witty, smart, intelligent, complimentary, and he's always charming! And he's so cute! His eyes are so romantic, you can just get lost in them. And his lips… **(A/N This goes on for a while. Trinity has a bit of an obsession, I think. I won't bore you with the details by copying them all here, I'm sure many of you know what obsessing with someone is like *coughchloëcough*)**

So you see why I have a problem. I can't just dump him! But I have to, for the sake of all the girls he's dumped. What can I do? I don't want to end fighting with him forever! Look at how Lily and James were always bickering! Oops, I've got to go to lunch now. I'll write in this as soon as I get back, promise!

Trinity

~*~*~

Yes!!! It's all sorted out! I would _never_ have thought that this could all be resolved so soon! But Sirius and I talked. Here's our conversation, before I forget it. 

Me (M): Hi!

Sirius (S): We need to talk, Trin.

M: Yeah, honey? Now?

S: Yes, please. 

~ At this point I thought he was gonna dump me. But he looked nervous, and he had never looked like that before when he dumped someone before. We walked a little way, into an empty classroom, and he shut the door. ~

M: So, now we're private, what is it?

S: Um, Trin, I've got something to tell you. 

~ He went on to tell me that he only started to go out with me so that he could publicly dump me and so embarrass me. He thought I was too prissy and stuck up. I told him that that was the reason I started going out with him too, adding that he had never been dumped before and I thought it would do him good. ~

M: But now I can't dump you. I like you too much!

S: Yeah, me too! I just thought I should get it all open. 

M: Okay! So we're still together?

S: Hell yeah! And since we're in private…

I'm not writing the rest down, even if this is my diary! So that was why I didn't get back and write straight away. Oh, I love him! He's such a good kisser! I'm in love!

Trin


	3. Lisa

**A/N:**

**Here comes the next part! I know this isn't as good as Worthy Adversaries, but it does help with the characterisation… and you get to see the background information! Unless J.K.R. has suddenly signed over her rights to me, I don't own it, and unless she goes insane, I never will. Until that day, I'll have to be satisfied with fanfic. So that's what I'll do! R/R!**

**~Stef**

Dear Diary,

Mia and Trinity can be so funny! They have both decided to start diaries because they was Lily writing in her's, and they haven't even noticed that I've been writing in this one ever since I arrived here! Quidditch has been cancelled because of the snow (and because our team captain was recently snowed in a cabin), which is a welcome relief. It's not that I don't like Quidditch, it's just that I need to finish off an essay, and get my orchestra petition. I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if Hogwarts can start up an orchestra. It's the only wizarding school that doesn't have one, and I know of quite a few of us who play instruments. 

Yesterday was as usual, despite the seven feet of snow. I spent the morning doing homework, and practicing my clarinet, and the afternoon with Douglass McDowell. For a Ravenclaw, he's pretty funny. He's always joking, and it's a relief to get away from regular schoolwork on a Sunday afternoon. And you know what I found out? I've been going out with him for nearly two years, and I never knew that he plays violin! I mean, a lot of students here play instruments, teaching themselves or at least just keeping up with practice until they have lessons in the summer, but I never even thought that Douglass might play! He's going to help with my orchestra campaign. We actually tried a duet. It didn't really work, because I'm not really sure how to transpose, and Douglass's music was pretty hard, but it sounded quite good! Okay, so it didn't _sound_ good, but we had fun! 

Lily and James were at dinner tonight, finally. They are still friends, which some of us had doubted. Of course, we all teased them, the Marauders and us united (for once) in the joint effort of making both James and Lily blush. They strongly denied being anything but friends, but they did say they shared a bed, and blushed rather more quickly than any of us expected… hmm. It would be interesting…. No, it would be hell. If they went out together, and then broke up, the arguments would be worse than ever before! 

I'm glad I've got this diary to confide in, because I would just go crazy, otherwise. I mean, it's all very well having people say I'm so nice, kind, intelligent, and pretty, but _they_ should try maintaining an all A grade average, staying on the Quidditch team, and campaigning for an orchestra as well as sorting out all of the little Gryffindors' problems. I'm happy to do it… but they all see me as an alternative prefect, and it's _annoying_. Writing soothes me, as only two other things can do… playing my clarinet and reading. Flying is also fun, I guess, but I've always got to be looking about to see where a Bludger could become dangerous. Beating's fun, but it requires attention and doesn't lend to relaxation. 

I can't think of much else to write, now. I'm going to finish my essay, and scout the common room for people to sign my orchestra petition. And then I'll wait up and talk to Lily. Firstly, because I'm curious, but she will probably want to know what she's missed in classes. 

~Lisa


	4. Kate

**A/N:**

**I'm on a roll! So many updates! And this is the last of Lily's friends… Kate. After, I'll go on with James's friends. Everyone who reviews, tell me if you want Peter's diary entries or not. I think they might be interesting… but so many people hate Peter. *grin* I can't honestly blame you. Anyway, here's with Kate's diary. It should be interesting… R/R!**

**(I don't own it)**

Dearest Diary,

I've never done this before. Cool, huh? I guess I should talk about myself… so what's to know? I'm blonde, and I've got blue eyes. Classic blonde bimbo; all the guys fall for me! I'm not really bragging, because I've had four more boyfriends than Sirius has had girlfriends! I know everyone says he's a player, but I just don't have the heart to refuse all those boys! Um… I don't like classes, but I don't fail them. I'm not completely stupid. Uh... what else? Oh yeah, my life's ambition. I'm going to be a singer, and maybe even a muggle actress! I just like the sound of it. Lily told me that's what I should be, and it does sound kinda cool. 

Lily and James did a prank today, on Snape. Well, it involved all of the Slytherins, but it was focused on Snape. The three houses _never_ laughed so much at Slytherin before, this prank will go down in history! The boys all thought that James was the best prankster, while all the girls argued that Lily was best in the school. But together, they're unstoppable. What they will come up with next, I don't know, but the prank was definitely worth the three detentions each that they got. It was so funny! I don't have time to write about it here, Jeremy (a sweet Hufflepuff, year five) wants me to meet him by the lake. Honestly, that is so _old_! They _all_ meet by the lake for what they think is a romantic date. I need to think of a way to dump him without him getting upset. It's so sad when they cry! I'll write more later! Love,

Kate


	5. Remus

**A/N:**

Well, now onto James's friends. This is the diary of Remus. He sets his diary out differently to the others… I think the way people write in their diaries is a sign of their character. Some write chattily, some write in letter form, and some people write only their actions but not their feelings. But you don't want my ideas on psychology, do you? I'll let you get on to reading! Remember… R/R! And tell me if you want Peter's diary or not!

_~*~*~_

Thursday 17th November

I'm back! I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy, with school work and the Lily James saga. I haven't written much about that, so I guess I should start now. Lily and James are dating! They became friends a while ago, nobody can quite figure out why, it was after they'd just had one of their huge, famous arguments. Anyway, they got a detention from it, and in their detention they went from being friendly to being… well, to being really close. And then they pulled this love potion prank, where all the Slytherins fell in love with Snape, it was really cool, and somewhere along the way they fell in love themselves. Is that cool or is that cool? 

Anyway, they're off on their second 'special' detention. James told me that because he and Lily were the head students, Dumbledore gave them useful detentions. He actually explained the last one to me; during my transformation last week, all the teachers were busy looking after me and controlling the school and stuff. So James and Lily had to collect Mooncalf dung for the plants. Mooncalf dung is really potent, and a great fertiliser, and it can only be collected in the mating season in a full moon, so it was pretty important. They got snowed into this hut place, and were stuck together for three days, until James thought of salt and they escaped. James told me Lily was really grateful and stuff, and she called him 'her saviour,' but I think he was joking there. That isn't really a Lily thing to do. Lily's pretty, well, fiery, when she wants to be, and I can't imagine her telling _anyone_ that he's her saviour. 

But they're on another one of their special detentions tonight, and I have no idea when they're getting back. It might be tonight, it might be tomorrow. If they get snowed in again, who knows when they'll be back! 

It seems like everyone's dating, now! James has Lily, Sirius has Trinity, and Peter has… well, Peter isn't the kind of guy to date. You know, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. No, wait, he did go out with that Samantha for a while, before she got sick of him and dumped him. Anyway, all Lily's friends have boyfriends too, except for Mia. Lisa's had that Ravenclaw boyfriend for ages, and Kate changed boyfriends like she does socks. Okay, so maybe that isn't really fair, because Sirius does too (but girlfriends), but it's still true. I don't have a girlfriend; I haven't had one for a while. I have to dump them when I begin to get too close to them, I can't let _anyone_ see me for who I really am. James, Sirius, and Peter know, and I'm pretty sure Lily guessed, but nobody else can find out. That's why I don't date anymore, it's too painful breaking up, but it'd be more painful if they hated me when they found out what I am. 

That's put me in a great mood! I think I'll go and read for a bit, and then sleep. It's too cold to do much else, and I'm tired. Tomorrow's Saturday, I have all day free to do homework. I heard Lisa is setting up an orchestra. Diane might be interested in that… my old girlfriend. She plays the violin. That's it. I'm going now. Goodnight!


	6. Sirius

**A/N:**

**This diary will be Sirius's… and it's your last chance to tell me whether or not you want Peter! Meanwhile, on with Sirius's diary. Oh, but first… this might be sappy and fluffy. I don't know whether it will be or not, or how good it will be (No Chloë, don't smirk, and if you quote this one again…!), but take it as you find it. Please review!!!**

Hey!

Lily and James are back in Hogwarts! They came back last night and… they had another weird adventure thingy!!! James wouldn't tell me much, coz old Pomfrey kicked me out (okay, so she's only a few years older than me. Kinda hot, though…). Him and Lily were pretty close, though… they had their beds drawn up together and everything. That's pretty cool, and I'm kinda surprised they were allowed. It's not like they were doing anything (at least, not while I was there), but they were lying kinda close together. 

Remus and I'll quiz James and Lily when they get out, and then I'll tease them for being so close in the hospital wing. Nothing personal… really! It's just funny when James and Lily blush at the same time! James is a bad one for blushing… I don't usually feel the need. I know everyone thinks I'm a bit of an ass, even though they like me. It's funny, that, nobody seems to see what's beneath all my masks. Oops, I'm getting too deep. This diary was supposed to help me remember my Hogwarts days, not start examining myself Sycologicly! What does that mean, anyway? Lily said it the other day, and she told me it was to do with how people think, but I don't get it. It sounds cool though, huh?

To get rid of all the deep stuff, there's always Trinity. She's one of the girls I could go on a lot about… but I don't know if there'll be a long relationship there. I know I have a bad rep… it's part of the fun, even though I do know some of the girls get upset after. It's their own fault, really, and I'm not being callous on purpose. It's just, well, look…

I'm pretty popular, and I won't deny it. Modesty will get me nowhere in a diary. Girls sort of… follow me around, worship me, giggle over me, yes, I know it sounds big-headed. They like me, and I take one or two (or three, four, five) as my girlfriend each month. They get a fair go, and I know if I like them or not. They should have figured out by now that they're not going to be special to me. But Trinity is… that's what's weird. 

Trinity and I have stuff in common… a lot of the time. Our best friends are going out, and we both like each other. That's not the problem between us. Trinity's told me something that not even her best friends know, Lily and Mia. This diary is under major strong locking and guarding spells, which is why I'm writing this down. Trin would skewer me alive if someone found it. So, here goes. All about Trin…

Trinity is probably the girl I like the most… like as in like-like, not just as friends. Although she is a great friend. She comes from a wizarding family, and she's English-born Indian. Her great-grandparents moved out here a while ago to avoid the great muggle-witch Indian clash in their time. It was a big thing, from what I've gathered. Anyway, loads of Indian wizarding families came out, with the arranged marriage tradition. It's funny, isn't it, something like a story. I mean, there are practically _no_ arranged marriages anymore! 

But some of the Indians like to stick to old ways of life, and there you have it. Trinity's to meet an Indian guy when she graduates from Hogwarts. If she likes him, she'll marry him. If not, she'll get to meet one more. If she doesn't like him, she'll have to marry the third, regardless of what he's like. That's _not_ cool, but Trin seems pretty resigned to it. All her family and her family's friends are like that, and she did tell me that arranged marriages have a hell of a lot less divorces. 

So, yeah. Trin and I will go out for a while, but when we feel ourselves getting too attached to each other, we'll split. It's that simple, although… it hurts. I've written too much already, and my hand and my head hurt. 

---------------- Sirius

**A/N:**

** Well, that turned out differently. I wanted this to be unlike other L/J fics where Sirius and an OC that's Lily's friend get together, but I didn't want Sirius's and Trin's relationship to be a fling. I guess 'Bend it Like Beckham' kind of inspired me… isn't that such a cool movie?? Anyway, that's not all to the story, there is, of course, more in-depth stuff to be found out!!! Cya! R/R!!**

**~Stef**


	7. Peter

A/N:

I have the day off school today, sickness and all that fun stuff, so I thought I would write this.  It won't take long, and hopefully all you people (LOL) that have been complaining that I'm taking forever to put anything new out will be appeased.  Or maybe not… this is going to be Peter's diary.  The voting was 3 – 1 in favour of Peter, so you're getting him.  Don't read this if you don't want to, I don't think it's going to be particularly relevant to the story.  

**~Stef**

Dear Diary,

I'm so tired!  School is so boring, and I have too much homework.  And then there's all that Animagus stuff that Sirius and James are making me do.  I don't know why I have to do it for Remus anyway.  I mean, it's such hard work, and has he ever done anything for me?  

I finally finished my essay for Transfiguration.  McGonagall didn't like my last one, she said it was too short, and I had to do the whole thing over again!  But I finally managed to make it a piece of parchment.  I'm not doing anymore, I don't care if she fails me.  She nearly did last year, but James helped me with the studying for the exam.  

Only half a year left, and then I'll be out of school!  I don't know what I'm going to do, probably whatever Sirius and James do.  They can be really annoying, showing off all the time, but I put up with them.  You've got to be nice to some people, and they would have a hard time if I wasn't their friends. 

I'm going to go and meet Remus now, because he said he would help me with the DADA homework.  It's so hard!  And it's such a waste of time!   I mean, when am I ever going to need to know how to defend myself from dark wizards?  Anyway, I'm going.  

 Peter

A/N:  Okay, I know this was short.  I'm sorry.  But I think it seems realistic.  I'm happy with it.  Oh, and this is the end of Worthy Friends, so here come my thank-you's:

**Princess Gin-Gin:  Thanks for your reviews!!!  An adversary is sort of like an opponent… a competitor, if you like.  It's funny about your friends… I don't actually know anyone in 'real life' called Mia or Trinity.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Gwacella:  Thank-you for your review!!  I tried to make everyone realistic, and I think I did ok!**

**Kool Kitty:  Thanks for all your supportive reviews!!!  I love reviews!!**

**Weirdos4life:  Thank-you!  I'm glad you liked it, and sorry about the delay with updating.**

**Sierra Sitruc:  Thank-you very much!!!  I like your stories, too!**

**Tess:  Thanks!!  I'm glad you like it, and it makes sense.  I was hoping it would… :D  **

**Twistie:  Thanks so much for your enthusiastic review!  I do try.**

**Parselmouth Majere:  Thank-you!!!  Sorry about Peter, but you were outvoted. :D   It was a shorter chapter than most, though… I ran out of inspiration!**

**AnotherKoolKitty:  Thankyou!! I think you must have reviewed just before I updated with the first version of Peter's chapter.  This chapter is up to interpretation, so I'm not telling you whether I think he's already in with the 'dark lord' **

**Words of Wonder:  No, I didn't forget you!  I just thought it might make a change to have your thanks at the bottom… oh well.  :D  Thank-you as ever for your support and for being there… even if you _did_** **quote Trinity's diary entry.  That was ANNOYING and you had Nici thinking I was crazy.  Not that she didn't already, but STILL!!  Anyway, thanks for everything.  **


End file.
